Lost Memories
by enchanted-keyboard
Summary: Hermione loses her memory in an accedent. Harry and Ron try as hard as they can to restore it correctly, but will Draco get in the way? Please review!
1. Default Chapter

Lost Memories  
Chapter 1  
  
"Hermione!" she opened her eyes to see two boys. They were both about seventeen years old. One of the boys had red hair and tons of freckles, the other had jet black, messy hair and an interesting zigzag shaped scar on his forehead. "Hermione, are you all right? We saw the whole thing."  
"What? Who are you? Where am I?" she started to panic.  
"Hermione, it's us" the black haired boy protested.  
"It's no use." The boy with freckles stood up and sighed. "I thought maybe the memory charm missed her, but..." he trailed off, obviously upset. She looked at him blankly.  
"I'm sorry, have you seen my mum anywhere?" she asked.  
"Hi, I'm Harry. Harry Potter." The boy with the scar held out his hand, and helped her off the floor. "This is Ronald Weasly, but everyone calls him Ron." It felt weird telling someone you've known over six years who you are.  
They had been standing in the three broomsticks when it had happened. It had been deserted because of the war. A death eater had cornered Hermione, trying to kill her. Ron had struck it with a memory charm, so it would forget what it was doing, but he had blocked it, and it had hit Hermione instead. The death eater had vanished soon after.  
Hermione looked at them confused on how she had got there so fast. The last thing she remembered was shopping with her mum after school.  
"I wander how much she's forgotten." Harry turned to Ron, who shrugged his shoulders.  
"How old are you?" Ron asked Hermione.  
"Eleven in three mon--" she saw her reflection in the window glass. "Wow! I'm a teenager! How did this happen?"  
"She doesn't even know she's a witch yet!" Ron whispered, a little to loudly.  
"What? A wizard? Don't be stupid, those aren't real." she laughed. "Hey, cool stick." she picked up her wand and turned it over in her hand.  
"Ah, this is worse than I thought." Harry flopped down in a chair. " We better take her back to the castle."  
"oh, I've been to a castle before! It was really neat!" Hermione told them excitedly. Ron groaned.  
Hermione chattered all the way back to Hogwarts. Harry was glad that she was to busy talking to notice such a strange place.  
"... and I was so glad when the plane landed and we were back home." she finished just as they stepped in front of Dumbledor's office. Ron didn't bother asking what a plane was, instead he stepped up to say the password.  
"Hogwash." he said loudly. Dumbledor had given it to them in case of an emergency, and this certainly qualified as one.  
They all walked into Dumbledor's office in a hurry. They were glad to see that he was alone. Herminone immediately started admiring the many different things in his office, luckily, she didn't notice that the pictures moved.  
"What happened?" Dumbledor asked eyeing Hermione curiously. Harry and Ron explained in somewhat of a flurry.  
"Well, It's not permanent." Dumbledor said slowly. "She will catch up to her age fairly quickly, but the memories, " he paused "That's where you come in." He said, looking at Harry and Ron. "You see, no one knew who Lockhart really was, so there was no restoring his memory. Hermione's will come back slowly. All you need to do is show her old photos, swap life stories, have her read books that she might remember, that sort of thing. It will come back, but she may still never be the same. Like I said, her maturity will come back in about fifteen minutes, but her memory may take up to a year at the most, to restore completely." Ron looked horrified.  
"Thanks." Harry mumbled.  
"Hermione dear," Dumbledor said softly to her. "Hermione, you are a witch, those two are wizards, as am I." Hermione giggled. "Watch." Dumbledor pointed his wand at a book lying on a near by bench. He muttered some words that Hermione didn't catch, but the book rose up high above their heads and landed softly in his lap.  
"I can do that?" Hermione asked, flabbergasted.  
"Yes, and many different ones too. Here," Dumbledor handed her The standard book of spells, book one, and Hogwarts, a History. "read these, they may give you some answers."  
"Thank you." Hermione took the books, looking dazed.  
"Come on, let's go to dinner." Ron said. "We'll explain more to you there." they left Dumbledor's office. Hermione stayed silent, much to Ron's relief. She seemed to be in deep thought, trying to sort things out.  
The Great hall was already full of students eating dinner. They sat at the usual spot and filed their plates. Hermione let out a yell as she saw nearly headless Nick, floating in and out of tables. Harry was glad no one heard he didn't want to be asked many questions.  
"Okay," Harry put down his roll and looked at Hermione. " Let's start with the basics." Harry and Ron took turns telling Hermione different things. They would leave adventures for another day. The Great hall had slowly cleared out just as Ron finished.  
"Okay, so, Quiddich is a wizard sport played on brooms, Hogwarts is a school for magic people, and Voldemort is a evil guy trying to kill people?" Hermione clarified.  
"Pretty much. Hey, you catch on quick! Before you know it, you'll remember everything!" Ron said happily.  
"Well, all we've told her is the rules of Quddich, a tid bit about Hogwarts, and how we're in the middle of a war. We still haven't gotten to tell her anything about her life, and it's already time to go back to our dormitories." Harry pointed out, ruining Ron's mood.  
"I'm tired. Where do we sleep?" Hermione asked.  
"It's just up the stairs. Look for a painting of a fat lady. Tell her: Lumfa. Just wait in the common room for us." Ron told her. Hermione left, running the information over in her head.  
She walked up the stairs, and pulled out one of the books Dumbledor gave her. She wasn't looking where she was going and ran straight into someone.  
"Watch it mudblood!" Draco spat.  
"That's funny. What is that? Wizard slang? Ron and Harry haven't gotten there yet." she laughed, closing the book. "Hi, I'm Herminone Granger." she held out her hand. "you are..."  
" You know very well who I am!" Draco sneered.  
"Oh yeah. Well apparently, a... death eater? Or something... well..." Hermione thought a moment. "Anyway, I got a memory charm put on me, and I don't remember anything about my life." She shrugged. "Are we friends?" Draco raised his eyebrows.  
"I'm not a friend, per say..." he told her slyly.  
"Oh, an fellow class mate?" she offered.  
"No, more than that..." Hermione looked confused. Draco just laughed and continued down the stairs, leaving her alone.  
She found the portrait hole fairly easily.  
"Lumfa" the portrait swung open. She climbed into the warmth of Griffendor tower. It seemed vaguely familiar, but still, so new and welcoming. She sat on a comfy sofa and waited for Harry and Ron. She didn't have to wait long before they climbed thought the portrait hole and directed her to her dormitory.  
"Thanks, really. For everything, but one more thing," she flushed slightly. "Do I have a boyfriend?" Ron wrinkled his nose.  
"Yes, but you never told us who it was."  
"Oh, good night." Hermione climbed up the stair, feeling very confused in more ways than one.  
"I wander what brung that on?" Ron wandered. Harry went pale and started to his bed.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione awoke early the next morning. A owl was tapping on the window next to her nightstand.  
"Cool! Delivery by owl!" She grabbed the letter and read it.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
I've heard you lost your memory. I know we always had to keep this a secret, since we act so different towards each other in school, but I guess it won't work now either. I don't think I'll ever get you alone to talk to you, but just remember you will always be my Hermione.  
  
"Oh, who's the letter from 'Mione?" Lavender asked.  
"I think my boyfriend. Do you know who that is?"  
"Oh, does this mean your actually going to tell us?" Lavender asked excitedly  
"No, I'm actually asking." Hermione said glumly. "Arg. This is so frustrating." Lavender looked confused.  
"Whatever. You are acting weird today."  
"Am I? Am I? Please tell me!"  
"Whoa, have you had your coffee early today?"  
"Do I like coffee?" Lavender nodded and left the room.  
"Hey guys!" Lavender ran over to Harry and Ron. "Do you know what's up with Hermione this morning? She's acting really weird."  
"No, nothing, look she probably had a bad dream or something." Ron stuttered. "Gotta go, I forgot something in my room." He smiled and ran off.  
"What's up with everyone today?" Lavender asked Harry, who shrugged. She stomped off to the Great hall.  
"That was close." Harry muttered to himself. He walked up to the girl's dormitory, where he found Ron. "What's happening?"  
"I don't know. We can't go up there remember?" They heard the door open. "Oh, Hermione, we need to talk to you." Hermione poked her head out.  
"Ok." She walked down the stairs. Her hair was straight for the second time that Harry had seen her. It was actually quite long.  
"What did you do to your hair?" Ron squeaked.  
"What? Do I not wear it like this? Do I not like Lavender or Parvati? Do I drink coffee? Do I study all night? Do I hang around with you two all the time? To I like cheese? Do I like to ride a broom? AM I AFRAID OF HIEGHTS? TELL ME!" She grabbed the front of Harry's robes. "I'm sorry." She let go and flopped down on one of the sofas in the common room. "I'm just so confused and no one's telling me anything."  
"Okay, I see how this is affecting you, so we'll try our best to tell you everything." Harry told her.  
"Yeah." Ron was still a bit shaken.  
"Okay, first with your personality."  
"You are bossy and a lot of the time mean. There done, next subject" Hermione glared at him. "Oh, yes that too! You do a lot of glaring." Ron walked away in a huff.  
"Don't mind him Hermione, he's just not taking this whole thing very well. I'll tell you what, why don't we just go through the day, and you can get a since of yourself by the way people treat you. Come on, let's go eat." Harry grabbed her by the wrist and led her to the Great hall.  
Upon entering, whispers immediately broke out about Hermione's hair.  
"?Jeez, you would think it was some sort of trade mark or something." She grumbled flopping down in to a seat. "Well, it kind of was."  
"Great. Tell me again why we shouldn't tell anyone I lost my memory?"  
  
"Because, we don't want people telling you the wrong information about your life. It could be very easy for someone to tell you that you like to, I dunno, swim in the lake. But you don't, so if you did, you'd get in trouble or caught by the giant squid, thing." Harry told her. Hermione stayed silent. She decided not to tell him, that it accidentally slipped last night.  
  
~*~  
  
The first class they had that day was with Snape. Harry glanced at Ron as they entered the classroom. Ron was as worried as he was. Hermione took a seat in the back, much to the rest of Giffendor and Slytheren's surprise.  
"Okay, today we will be working with the antidote for the potion we did last week. Can anyone tell me what's in it?" Hermione kept her hand down. Snape smirked. "Granger?" she turned red.  
"Um. I don't know." The whole class started to cheer.  
"Silence!" Snape barked. "Well, well. This is a first."  
"Are you saying I was a 'know it all'?" she asked hotly. Ron wished he could stop her, but there was nothing he could do.  
"Yes, I'm saying that exactly." Snape seemed to be enjoying himself.  
"Just because I don't know the answer ONE day, you pick on me? What kind of a teacher are you? You can't just go picking on kids just because you don't like them!" her face was red with anger. The whole class turned silent, waiting for Snape's reaction.  
"50 points from Griffendor from talking back to a teacher!"  
"Yeah, some teacher you are! Look, that guy, in green, see him? He just passed a note to that ugly frog girl right there! What are you going to do about it? Oh all mighty teacher? What?"  
"HOW DARE Y--"  
"I'm not even going to waste my in here anymore. In fact, I don't even need to take this class! IT'S NOT LIKE A LEARN ANYTHING ANYWAY!" she stormed out Harry closed his eyes and pinched him self, hoping that it was all a dream.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione wiped away angry tears. Why was she even here? Who even said she wanted to be a witch? Nobody was telling her anything. How would she get her memory back if she didn't even know who she was? All she knew was that she was a know-it-all bossy, mean girl. She didn't want to be that. She would change, she would let people know how nice she was, and that she wasn't perfect. The new Hermione would be nice to everyone, no matter who they were. The new Hermione would only answer questions when she was asked. The new Hermione would know who she was. 


	2. A discoverythe new Hermione

Chapter 2  
A New Hermione  
  
Hermione opened her eyes she was in the library. She must've fallen asleep. She yawned and stretched. She had been in there since her first class.   
Boy was THAT a disaster she thought bitterly as she gathered up her books and stepped out into the hall. She figured that classes must still be going on because the halls were deserted and there was no one in the library. She walked to the Gryffendor common room, ignoring the disapproving look of the Fat Lady, she mumbled the pass word and slipped into the girls bathroom.   
If she was going to change the old know it all' Hermione that she had herd about, she would have to start with a new image. Already had straitened her hair, that was something, but.... She looked at the books she had taken from the library and flipped through Witch Weekly. The ads for ropes and beauty charms were silly or ugly. She looked at a couple other magazines before deciding on a certain look. She carefully pointed her stick (aka: wand) at her head and read the words underneath an ad for hair coloring. Without looking in the mirror again she whispered the words from a makeup ad and ear piercings. She slowly looked in the mirror and gasped.  
Looking back at her she saw a teenaged girl with purple highlighted hair, dark eye makeup, and bold earrings. She grinned and flounced out of the bathroom. She assumed that the magazines took money as one whispered the spells, but she didn't care. She didn't care about anything anymore. With this magic' stuff she could do anything. She didn't have to have a teacher telling her spells, she could read about them.  
Before she knew it, she was back in the library. There was a certain section she noticed that looked particularly deserted. She looked around for the librarian, but she was no where in sight. Shrugging, she walked over and picked out some books.  
  
~*~ One hour later  
She had never in her life noticed how heaving books were, of course, she had about twenty. She stopped to catch her breath and wiped some droplets of sweat from her upper lip. She hoped this would all be worth it. The common room was just a few steps away. She hastily said the password and dropped the books in front of a chair and started reading.   
She had already gotten through two particularly dusty books when students started coming through the portrait hole.  
There you are! See? That's the Hermione we know. Not the kind that..... Ron trailed off looking at her hair. Wa..... wa.... wha.... why would you do that? he stuttered, his eye twitching a little.  
Hermione patted her self mentally on the back for a plan well thought out. umm... felt like it.'  
FELT LIKE IT??!!!??? Ron's face was red you don't--- why did you--- gaaaa! I can't talk to you anymore! Hermione shrugged.  
and went back to reading. She could tell that Harry was still there because there was a shadow over her book. Would you mind moving? He raised an eyebrow um... please? she said with a touch of annoyance.  
Why did you treat Ron like that? He's been your friend for other six years now!  
How was I to know that? Plus, how did you guys become friends with a bossy, frizzy haired, mudblood, know-it-all girl any ways? Harry sighed and sat down.  
Truthfully, I think at first it was because we felt sorry for you that you didn't have any friends, and then you got involved with the sorcerer stone, and one thing led to another. I dunno, you've just kinda stuck with us and loosened up a bit I guess.  
Hold on. You felt sorry for me? Wait, did you say sorcerer's stone? Hold on. She pulled out the book she had finished reading and flipped through the pages until she she came across a certain picture. I got involved with this stone? How? Harry massaged his neck, ruffled his hair and sighed.  
Oh wow, I really didn't think I'd have to go through this now, but.... Okay it was our first year at Hogwarts...........  
  
~five hours later~  
........ and that's how you lost your memory Harry couldn't believe he had been talking so long. The fires in the common rooms had been lit and they had missed dinner. He hadn't talked the whole time, there were times that Hermione would have to refer to one of her books or ask a question, but Harry couldn't believe they hadn't been interrupted.  
It's weird to be told your life and not be able to remember a single thing.   
Yeah, I know the feeling Harry reflected back to the time when Hagrid had told him that he was famous. Boy I'm hungry! Lets go down to the kitchens  
I'm with you on that one! Hermione groaned as she got up stiffly.   
When they arrived at the kitchens Harry climbed through the portrait, but stopped Hermione. Your not allowed in here, I'll be back in a sec. About five minutes later Harry came back out carrying plates of food with some difficulty. Hermione grabbed some and they started off down the hall.  
Why aren't I allowed in the kitchens? Hermione asked, tucking her hair behind her ears and taking a bite of a bread roll.  
Harry shifted uncomfortably. You made a big fuss about the house elfs last time we were there and they um.... banished us..... Doby managed to let me and Ron back in, but they still don't like you very much.  
Why would I make a fuss about house elfs? As long as they're getting paid, who cares wha--- Harry cut her off.  
They don't get paid He hurried through the portrait hole.  
What? That's outrageous! It's slavery! I bet they got tricked into--  
Somethings never change Harry muttered under his breath.  
That night Hermione lay awake thinking of everything she had learned. She still only knew the major details, and even then..... What about her own secrets? She realized that sleep was impossible and decided to go for a walk. She tied her hair up in a pony tail (It had already gained frizziness again) and slipped out.   
The grass around the school was cold and wet and a breeze stung her face. She welcomed it as it made her loose hairs fly and dance around her face. She didn't actually know why she dyed her hair. Probably caught up in the rebellious state of mind. But now she didn't care even if her hair was red, she was in a state of bliss.  
Suddenly she saw a image flash in her head. She stepped back, startled. She quickly looked around, and her feet started moving towards a small bush near the lake. She pulled on the branches in what seemed like a pattern and they slowly opened up to reveal a small room. She climbed down. There were no lights, just windows. A boy was standing with his back towards one, so she couldn't see his face.  
Oh, sorry I didn't mean to-  
How could you remember out hide out but not me? the boy sounded hurt. His voice was familiar. How could she not have known?  
YOU were my boyfriend? that's funny.


End file.
